Bone-Breaking-Nurse
by Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahah
Summary: Kaguya Naruto, the second apprentice of Senju Tsunade. She travels back to Konoha before her master arrives and makes some changes here an' there. MedNaru, Fem!Naru, ShikotsumyakuNaru(Dead bone pulse), I am open for ideas on pairing(s). No harem though. Yuri, het I can do both, I think... Make requests on side-pairings as-well Yaoi, Yuri or het!


_**A/N**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters or the once in a while awesome catch-phrases they use! **_

_**Chapter One - Dog-legs**_

It was a normal day in Konohagakure No Sato; merchants came and went, kids ran around playing ninja, a lucky girl or boy found love and maybe made his or her dream come true. But the person nearing the grand gates of Konoha was not a merchant. The lack of things to sell or even some bags made it clear for the guards, that said wandering person were a traveler.

The figure, who were now identified as a woman, who were travelling down the path toward Konoha, in a slow but comfortable pace, had silver almost white hair with a zig-zag pattern on the top looking like it separates the hair, going down to just above her waist and dark green eyes with a hint of blue in them. She was about 5.5 feet tall with a curvy figure, her skin was an eerily, beautiful white. She wore a dark grey coat over a light grey shirt, which showed the cleavage of her pretty big C-cup assets, that ended above her knees.

The wind just picked up blowing her bangs of her forehead, showing the guards two dark red dots almost like a tattoo above her pair of beautiful eyes. The two men off-course thought it looked a bit odd but dismissed the thought.

The girl soon had walked up to the guards. "Good afternoon miss, can we help you with anything?" Asked the guard. The girl handed over some papers and told the two males that her name was Kaguya Naruto, and that she was returning to Konoha. The guards looked a little strange at her when she said the last part. "Um... Naruto-san what do you mean with returning?" At the mans question she bonked herself and looked sheepishly at the other two. "I must have missed that out in the papers I see, my previous name is Uzumaki, not Kaguya..." The guards looked approvingly at her, but in the back of their minds, that surname sounded familiar.

"I don't know if ero-Hokage told you but he is expecting one of the apprentices of Tsunade the Sannin, to come." One of the guards, Izumo looked around his papers and soon found the right one. "Hai, here it says that we will be awaiting your arrival soon." Izumo confirmed.

"Well then I welcome you to Konohagakure No Sato Naruto-chan." The other guard, Kotetsu said a bit playfully. "Thanks Izumo-kun, Kotetsu-kun!" Naruto said with a smile, as she went through the gates of Konoha. "What a nice girl, Izumo." Kotetsu said when she had gone.

"Yeah, from all angles" He said with tinted cheeks.

Naruto were on her way to the hokage's office when she smelled something she hadn't had in ages(Or so she thought ^_^'). DANGO! The food of heavens. She had the pleasure to taste dango for the first time when she met Mitarashi Anko. A funny person, easy to converse with, hates perverts and loves dango! She were to have lunch when Anko saw her and ordered dango for both of them. At first she was a bit suspicious of the unhealthy food but removed the thought as soon as she took her first bite. Anko told her that if she ever visited Konoha she was to visit her immediately for a piece of dango.

As she followed the smell to a small dango shop, outside of said dango shop she saw a purple spiky head pointing up. 'Anko-chaaan!' Naruto thought readying herself to scare the bat-shit outta the other kunoichi.

Anko busy munching on dango didn't see it coming, after all who was so dumb they'd try to scare her? Only one. Kaguya Naruto...

"Pika-boo!" And as the silver-head expected, her fellow female flew up from her seat, pointing dango sticks at everyone. "Kyaaaaah!" She screamed, but the scream ceased right as she heard a familiar laughter. "Hahahahahaha!"

"Hey there Anko how's it goin'?" Naruto asked her friend. "What the fuck, Naruto!?" She almost yelled. "'Hi Naru-chan nice to see you too'." She smirked at the snake-mistress. The purple-head ran at the unsuspecting female and bumped her to the ground. "Hi Naru-chan what'cha doin'?"

"Scaring the bat-shit outta ya! Hahaha!" The Kaguya answered her friend while laughing. "Very funny." The other one said. "Anyways-" The silver-head had now calmed down and sneaked a dango stick from Anko's plate when she wasn't looking. "Yummy!" When she took a bite she moaned as if she had an orgasm. "Hey!" Anko shouted after the little gray thief that ran away with her dango. "*Sigh*Glad yer here, Naru-chan."

Naruto who just finished her(stolen) dango was on her way to the hokage-tower. When she passed people would look strange at her. Some with lust or awe, others jealousy or just innocent curiosity.

"Hello miss. Can I help you?" Asked the hokages secretary, Milo. "Hai, I have a meeting with the Hokage, if you could direct me to his whereabouts. I'm Kaguya Naruto, apprentice of Tsunade the Sannin." Naruto asked sincerely. As with the guards, she looked through her papers to confirm the Kaguya's request. She then pointed in a direction of the office, in which Naruto thanked for and were of.

*Knock-Knock*

"Come in." Said the aged voice of the Sandaime Hokage. "Nice to finally meet you Sarutobi, Tsunade-sama told me sooo much about you, ero-hokage." Naruto said with an evil smirk. "Traitor!" Cursed Sarutobi under his breath. "Aa-ah, Naru-chan nice to see you, um..."

_'Shit! She's hot!'_ Thought the whole male population inside the hokage-office. Naruto who is a emotion-sensor, which she got from her friend Kyuu-chan as her great-great grandma had(In this Mito is Tsunades grandma but also counts as Narutos great-great), she felt lust coming from all over the room. "Hey Sarutobi, are all of yer male-ANBU as pervy as you are?" He asked with a smirk. It was then that all of the masked men came out of their hiding.

"Pretty good kid, being able to sense these pigs by their lust only is really impressive." A female ANBU praised her, also smirking.

"Sensor-bitch!" Snarled one ANBU with a bird-mask quietly, who was met with a bone-blade to his neck. "What was that?" Naruto asked sweetly if she'd kill him. "Nothing!" The man answered quickly. The bone crumbled to dust and Naruto went back to his place. "Thought so." And with that the hokage dismissed his ANBU-guards and continued with his meeting with the young Kaguya.

"Let us begin anew now that they're gone." Sarutobi suggested, to which Naruto complied. "Well then; Hi my name's Kaguya Naruto, I'm 15 years old, specializes in medical ninjutsu, known as the other apprentice of Tsunade the Sannin and infamous among men as a pervert hater" The hokage glanced a little frightfully at the woman in front of him, taking another glance, but this time at his drawer, where he has his Icha-Icha stored.

"Back to business." The Sandaime went into "Hokage-mode". "Anyhow. I see here you want, like your master, a program to train medical-ninjas. Could you explain your idea for me a little more detailed?" Sarutobi asked the presumed bone-user. He didn't have anything against an idea of such, since Konoha needed more ninjas with healing ability, and this was a perfect chance to finally be able to maybe take his busty students idea into reconsideration, after all these years. _'But we we'll probably have to take that later on. I have a meeting with three old coots, a whole bunch of council-bitches(Civil) ,some other people and now a hot apprentice of Tsunade who like her master, is probably able to skin and dismember me alive.'_ He thought again frightened.

"Well then Naruto, as the saying goes "Hit two ninjas with one jutsu(Yay!)" let's go to the council meeting so I can formally introduce you and at the same time elaborate your plan to the council." Naruto nodded and both of them went to the meeting together.

The doors to the council-room went open. "Ah, hokage-sama. We have some issues to take care of. We have too many missions in waiting, we can't do all of them what do-" The councilman paused, allowed himself to look around the room, seeing reactions. "Who are you, if I may ask miss?" The councilman smiled kindly at the beautiful lady who came in presumably with the Sandaime.

"Kaguya Naruto, but before you continue, I would like to ask what the hell have you civil-councilmen anything to do with shinobi matters?" Naruto asked. The councilman immediately disliked her, although he did somehow see a resemblance between her and Tsunade the Sannin. "I'll answer it for ya, nothin'!" She took in a deep breath, calming herself.

"Kaguya you say, hm. As in-" Naruto interfered here. "Yes, old coot, the one and only?" Danzo was about to say something more but as before the Kaguya interrupted. "Before you even think about it, I'll just state one thing. If you ever touch me or those filthy ROOT of yer does. I'll personally kill you." The old war-hawk were surprised that this strange lady knew about his ROOT. As was Sarutobi.

"Erm… Naruto, why don't you introduce yourself to the council of Konoha." Sarutobi had to act quick so that they could avoid the almost inevitable fight. "Hai. As you know my name is Kaguya Naruto, 16 years of age and is known to be Tsunade-sama's second apprentice." She said with a bow. "Thank-you Naruto-san." Said Inuzuka Tsume, head of the Inuzuka clan respectfully. "But I do think that we all are very curious about your abilities. Care to give us a hint?" She said on the council's behalf.

"Well can't really say much, I specialize in medical-ninjutsu. That's all I'd like to say for now, probably forever too." She bowed and waited for the various reactions of the council.

"*Cough*Let's continue. Thank-you Naruto-san, and welcome to Konohagakure No Sato." He said with a bright smile. Naruto bowed, a bit nonchalantly in return. "Well then Naruro, please inform the council of your request." Sarutobi said after she had bowed. As he finishes, Naruto began to tell the council how she wanted a new medical program to be available for those who wanna support in a team, meaning you could choose already in the academy if you want to be a medical-ninja or a normal shinobi who will be going through the normal program, upon becoming shinobis of the leaf-village. Off-course she would take on the responsibility of teaching the classes, medical ninjutsu, and the necessary skills to pass for Genins. So they would need to take the Genin-exams in the end, but would be trained in the arts of healing.

The council decided for a vote. First up the hokage himself. "I say yes to this request since it is a great opportunity for the leaf to show we take care of our comrades as we are rumored to do." He said.

Koharu(Hag). "We don't need such a program. Konoha is a strong country in the name of power. So no for me." She said and bowed towards Naruto, not respectfully in the least. Naruto knew this.

Homura. "I, like the hokage, thinks that Konoha needs to grow stronger both defensive and offensive, unlike my team-mate. I say yes, for a more well-fairing Konoha." He said while feeling Koharu's(Hags) glare at him.

Danzo(Guess what that old coot is gonna answer). "NO! Absolutely NOT! We can't make the other nations think were weak by doing this." He said his speech and got a smile from Koharu(Hag).

A pink haired woman was up next, namely Haruno Mebuki(Mother to our fave HO). "I don't think-" Naruto who earlier stated her opinion on the civil-council interfering in shinobi business once again had to tell them of. "When will you stupid, idiotic, civil-bitches LEARN! You shouldn't even be here, this is a matter that could change the entire future of Konoha! So please tell me. Why should someone like you, or even the rest of the civil-council have anything to say about this? You! Who have never been to a battle-field, you who probably haven't even been outside of Konohas protecting walls!" When she was done with her 'little' rant, she saw the council-woman on the floor, unconscious. As she went back to her place beside the hokage, smirking all the while she heard clapping ,somebody even cheered and whistling sounds were heard all over the room. Even the hokage chuckled a bit. "Nice going there Naru-chan! Finally somebody put those 'civil-bitches' as you called them down a notch!" Tsume said between her laughs.

After that, nobody from the civil-council dared to put their opinion fearing the silver-haired wrath, and so only the clan-heads remained. All the clans in turn said yes, while the Hyuuga, being the bitches they are said no, telling her of with a hard glare. In which Naruto just jumped in front of the man, Hiashi. Pushed his head into her cleavage until he passed out from blood-loss. When he came back she asked again. "What was that again?" She asked smirking at the reddened man. "Hehe... No probs...*Badung*" Someone would get lectured by their wife when he got home. "Closet-perverts...*Sigh*" She said as she looked around and saw a bat-shit crazy laughing Tsume and lots of red faces of the male population.

**_At the end of das test_**

Tsume recovered from Naruto's latest attempt to smash her into dog-legs, got up, launched a "Tsuuga" at her which knocked the blonde down. But not out...

She got up, breathing heavily, as was Tsume trying to do, without letting her guard down too much. She was exhausted by now, so was her opponent, but the Inuzuka was done observing Naruto's skills and could easily say that she was around, possibly, her own level. She struck her hand up, signaling that she was done with the test. "Thank-you Naruto-san. We will now head back inside my office to hear Tsume-san's evaluation of you." Using thee good ol' transportation jutsu to get to his office faster. The other two soon followed after him.

The two shinobi's stood panting in front of the elderly mans desk, trying to get their hearts to calm down. The older woman of the two had come to a decision. "So Tsume-san, how did young Naruto-san do?" Grinning back at the old man she said. "Far above what I had expected hokage-sama."

"That's good to hear, but could you elaborate a bit more?" Tsume got the hint. "Off-course I can, it's just that she only used some taijutsu... Oh! An' that super-smash punch! But not much else..." She made a reboot. "If I have to glue a sticker to her I'd say, from what I have to go on, maybe a tokubetsu-jounin. She did mention she wanted to create a med-nin training program. I'm sure that she can be a jounin specialized with medical ninjutsu. Off-course I am gonna train the lady to jounin level, even though I'm sure she can easily beat me if she used her full strength!" The Inuzuka were breathing hard after all the talking.

The fire-kage sat there thinking, a while before his face lit. "Then it's settled! Inuzuka Tsume, I hereby install you as Kaguya Naruto's jounin mentor. You two will work together, train together. Is it okay for Naruto-san to stay at the Inuzuka compound?"

"Sure thing! I don't think Kiba will have anything against having another girl in the house." She grinned. The hokage felt really sorry for the poor pup...

_**End**_

_**A/N**_

_**Another fic! I hate myself for always making so many but never have any inspiration to continue the stories!**_

_**Dani-chan!**_


End file.
